Somewhere Down the Road
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: Because he was Gold, and she was Crystal. They had good times and bad times, but they'd always reach each other, somewhere down the road.
1. Somewhere Down the Road

**A/N: This is in no particular order. If you want to see one of these as a oneshot, please leave a review/PM me telling me which number you'd like.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

**Somewhere Down the Road**

_01: Run Away_

"Gold tried to escape using Run Away…It's ineffective! Raging Crystal used Mega Kick! It's a critical hit!" Everyone looked at Blue strangely as she proceeded to narrate the ongoing fight between the two.

_02: Safe_

Although she was saving his life, Gold couldn't help but frown a bit, feeling a pang in his chest, because when did _she_ become the knight in shining armor?

_03: Missing You_

Despite his nonchalant face, Gold knew that he wasn't fooling anybody when he said that he didn't care where his fellow female Dex Holder had disappeared to.

_04: Explore_

"Come on Crys! Hurry up!" Gold shouted from up above, further taunting her, knowing that it was _her_ decision to climb the mountain and look for Pokémon instead of taking the smooth trail around it.

_05: Better_

"Anything you can do, I can do better~" Blue quietly sang to herself as she watched Crys and Gold's argument about who was the better Pokémon capturer whether they were using their hands, feet, head, and just about everything else.

_06: Name_

"Hey! My name is _awesome_!" Gold cries at Silver, and Crystal just shakes her head.

_07: Desperate_

"Crys! Please! Just listen to me! Let me explain! _Please._" Gold begs to her through a closed door and upon getting no answer, slams his fist onto the hardwood and slumps down against it.

_08: Dance_

"Can't you get _anything_ right? Again! One more time!" Gold grit his teeth at the dance instructor's commands, but followed his orders because he was determined to be Crystal's escort to the Violet City Ball, and _nothing_ was going to stop him.

_09: Hide_

"Come on Gold! I give! Just come out, will you?" Crys shouted, arms crossed tightly, regretting her earlier decision to accept Gold's offer of hide-and-seek with Emerald because as it turned out; Gold was a master at the game.

_10: Great_

"Because I'm just that awesome, Crys! Don't you know that by now?"

_11: Voice_

Gold had always loved her voice; it was soft and gentle, yet commanding and passionate at the same time.

_12: Pop_

"MY EYES!" Crystal screamed, immediately covering the aforementioned part of her body upon entering her house and witnessing Gold popping to some fast rap song.

_13: Celebrity_

One thing that Gold absolutely detested about dating Crystal was her abundance of fanboys.

_14: Drink_

It was a well-known fact among the Dex Holders that Crystal was a lightweight, but what they didn't know was that it was Gold who took care of her during the hangover.

_15: Home_

Both of them were too stubborn for their own good, so they fought for around a month until both of their mothers surprised them with an apartment in Cherrygrove.

_16: Legends_

It's one of those philosophical nights in the forest for the Johto trio with Silver somewhat dozing off, and Gold and Crystal wide awake; both of them idly wondering what would have happened if they weren't the heroes.

_17: Burn_

It seemed an insult war was going on between Gold and Crystal, and when Gold found himself at a loss of words at one particular jab, Blue immediately took the opportunity and said, "Ooh. Hey Gold, you need a burn heal?" mockingly holding out one for the younger boy to take.

_18: Dare_

"Go on, Gold. Do it. I _dare_ you."

_19: Fall_

Crystal grinned in amusement as Gold suddenly tripped in front of her, until he brushed it off with a pickup line, saying, "Do you have a bandage? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

_20: Breath_

"Hey Crys! Have you ever heard of a breath kiss?"

_21: Meaning_

"Gold," Crys sighs. "That is NOT what I meant."

_22: Books_

As she sees Gold snoring away at the table, she can't help but let out a sigh as she cracks open another book.

_23: Glitter_

"Gold! What the hell?" Crys yelled upon seeing said person…_sparkling._

_24: Plea_

"Just hear me out, Crys. Come on." he pleads. "I swear; you won't regret it."

_25: Colors_

"Have you ever wondered why all of our names seem to match?"

_26: Trying_

"You have to give him some credit, though Crys." Blue advises. "I mean, we're talking about _Gold_ of all people."

_27: Grease_

Out of all the things she expected to see when she got home, seeing Gold dancing to 'Greased Lightning' with the other male Dex Holders was something she _never_ expected to see.

_28: Writing_

"Do any of you guys know a word that rhymes with orange? I'm trying to write a poem for Crys."

_29: Mistake_

The words, "You know, sometimes I really wonder what I was thinking, agreeing to date you!" spill out of her mouth before she can realize what she's saying, and he immediately draws back, wounded.

_30: Faith_

Gold was untamable, and went as he pleased, but Crystal always trusted him to come back to her.

_31: Searching_

As Gold walks into the lab looking for Crys, Green's eyes quickly glance under his desk where a wide-eyed Crystal mouths that she's not there.

_32: Make Believe_

When Gold strides into Earl's Pokemon Academy he most certainly does not expect to see Crys in pink, frills, lace, and a tiara, but before he can make a smart remark, a young girl puts a glittery crown on his head and declares him prince.

_33: Control_

"Oh please, Gold. It's completely obvious who wears the pants in your relationship, and let me tell you; it's not you." Blue says.

_34: Close_

Despite their protests, when Silver woke up, the first thing he noticed was the space between them, which was significantly different from last night.

_35: Alone_

Crystal had always told Gold to leave her alone, so why did it hurt so much when he finally did?

_36: Social_

Crystal was curious as to why she randomly had so many notifications on her Poke Book account, until she came to the realization that they all lead to the same status posted by a certain hacker saying, "GOLD IS THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE."

_37: Birthday_

Needless to say, Crystal was less than amused when she received a coupon book full of free 'favors' from Gold for her birthday (she ended up using them anyway).

_38: Details_

Crys notices small things about Gold like the specific way he places his cap, much like how Gold notices things like the exact place where Crys ties her hair.

_39: Crazy_

"You're driving me crazy, Gold! ...And not in the way you're thinking." She hastily adds, taking notice of his smirk.

_40: Younger_

They're married and have three kids, which leaves Gold constantly worrying, and although as much as he loves her, Crystal casually throwing remarks like, "Your hair looks a bit gray." and "Is that a bald spot?", just makes it worse.

_41: Change_

"Damn!" Gold swears, then pouts at Crystal's displeased look as she wordlessly holds out a jar full of coins, which prompts him to fish in his pockets for some spare change.

_42: Coffee_

It's one of those late nights at the lab, and Crystal has been working long and hard, so when Gold swaggers in she just sighs and pours herself another cup of coffee.

_43: Cupcake_

The statement, "What's up, cupcake?" earns him a smack in the face.

_44: Interrupted_

Silver just wished that they would get a room.

_45: Distraction_

Gold knew it was love when he was flirting with DJ Mary, but flashes of blue eyes and dark hair clouded his thoughts.

_46: Costumes_

Crystal and Gold show up to the Dex Holder Halloween party dressed up as each other; Crystal seethes, Gold laughs, and the rest of them are just wondering what the hell happened.

_47: Dress_

"Hey Crys! Pretty dress, but you know what would make it look _way_ better?" Before Crystal can respond, Gold finishes, "If it were on my bedroom floor."

_48: Jealousy_

Crystal would often tell Gold how she disliked being the jealous one, but Gold figured what Crystal didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

_49: Hatred_

No matter how many times she says she hates Gold, she still finds a smile on her face when he immediately responds, "I love you too!"

_50: Worry_

"Hey, at least you don't have to nag me anymore, right Crys?" Gold says, solemnly staring at the tombstone.


	2. 07: Desperate

**A/N: Edited :)**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon._

* * *

_07: Desperate_

"Crys! Please! Just listen to me! Let me explain! ..._Please._" Gold begs to her through a closed door and upon getting no answer, slams his fist onto the hardwood and slumps down against it.

* * *

"I'm done for the day, Professor!" Crystal called out as she gathered her things.

"Already, Crystal? You seem to be in a rush! Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, well…" she smiled sheepishly. "See you, Professor!"

"I wonder why…" Professor Oak murmured, watching her hastily run out of the lab.

"Xatee!" Crystal called out as she released the Psychic Pokémon. "Let's go to New Bark Town! It's not too much of a strain, is it?"

The Xatu shook its head in response.

"Good! Take your time if you want, we don't need to be there for another few hours."

As she mounted the Pokémon, she gave a happy sigh. Staring lazily at the clouds, she smiled.

'_Today is a good day.'_

* * *

"Xatee! Land over there, next to Professor Elm's." Crystal commanded.

With a cry, the Xatu quickly descended next to the building. Crystal thanked the Pokémon before returning it to its Poke Ball.

"Professor Elm?" Crystal called, stepping into the lab. "Are you here?"

After a few crashes and shuffles, Professor Elm emerged from the back door. "Ah! Crystal, what brings you here?" the Professor questioned, glasses askew on his face.

"Don't you remember, Professor? You asked me for some files about Mew we had at the lab in Kanto." She said, handing him the stack of papers she kept in her messenger bag.

"Ah! Now I remember. Although, I do remember saying _some _files." Professor Elm said, shuffling through the huge stack.

Crystal gave an amused laugh. "You'd be surprised, Professor, by all of the research we have in the lab."

"Okay then Crystal, will that be all?"

"Yeah, I think so. Unless you need something else?"

"No, I'm fine. Send Professor Oak my thanks."

"Will do. Bye Professor!" Crystal called, walking out the front door.

'_Hm…What to do?'_ Crystal quickly checked her Poke Gear. _'4:35… I still have around two hours before I have to meet up with Gold.'_

She walked around aimlessly for a while before coming to a decision.

'_May as well go to Gold's. It's pretty early but knowing him, he'd probably be late anyway, so it's best if I go meet up with him now.'_

Crystal approached the house and knocked on the door, fully expecting Gold's mom to answer. Instead of a mother greeting her hello, she was given a warm welcome by a Lickitung and Sandshrew, who decided to introduce her to the floor. Next thing she knew, she was lifted up by the psychic force of a Drowzee and was forced into the attention of a frantic Chansey.

"Oh, dear. Everyone? Who was at the door?" Gold's mother suddenly came into view. "Oh, hello Crystal, dear. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Gold. I'm supposed to meet up with him a little later, but I just finished my tasks for the day at Professor Elm's and decided to just come and visit already."

"Oh, well Gold already went ahead to Goldenrod City, so you can just go! I think he said something about National Park."

"Oh…Um… Thank you very much." Crystal said uncertainly.

"It's no problem Crystal, bye!" Gold's mom happily replied.

"Yeah…Goodbye." She said, stepping out and calling Xatee out once more. Quickly mounting the Pokémon, she told the Xatu to go to Goldenrod, waving goodbye to Gold's mother as she took off.

'_Goldenrod City…? But we were supposed to meet up at Cherrygrove…'_

* * *

"Oi! Whitney!" Gold called, running up to meet the gym leader.

"Finally, Gold! You took _forever_." She drawled from her place at the fountain. Moving over a bit, she patted the spot next to her, and Gold casually sat down.

"So…What did you call me here for? I kinda have to go meet up with Crys in a while, so could you hurry it up?"

"Crys…? Oh! You two are dating now, huh?" she joked, elbowing a blushing Gold.

"I-uh…We-"he stuttered.

"Whatever Gold, no matter what you say, _I know_ what's _really_ going on between you two."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Okay, going back to me." Whitney said, ignoring the blushing boy's question. "I'm in a bit of a…predicament, you see."

"Predicament?"

"A problematic situation, you moron."

"Tch. I know what _predicament_ means, Whitney."

"Of course you do. But anyway, you see…"

"What?"

"I…"

"You…"

"…I-"

"Spit it out, woman!"

"Shut up for a bit, will ya?" she said, smacking the back of his head."I can't believe I'm telling you this. But Mary might laugh at me, so here it is…"

"I like someone." She finished, burying her head into her hands, embarrassed.

"Is that all it is? Why didn't you say so earlier? Have no fear, Gold is here." He proclaimed. "It's time for the love doctor to operate."

"This is exactly why I didn't really want to tell you." She groaned.

"But anyway, who's the unlucky guy?"

"Shut up!" she said, this time punching his shoulder. "It's…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I SAID IT'S BRUNO, OKAY?" she shrieked. Realizing how loud she was, she quickly scanned the park and was relieved to see it was empty, sans her and Gold.

"Bruno?" Gold chortled.

"It's not funny!" she said, smacking him again.

"Okay! Okay!" he said, putting his hands up in defense. The two shared an awkward silence.

"…But seriously, _Bruno_?"

"Okay, that tears it, get over here you brat!" Whitney yelled, jumping up.

"Hey! Can you blame me? I mean, _Bruno_?" Gold shouted, quickly reacting and racing in the opposite direction.

"Get back here and take it back!"

"Never!"

The two proceeded to have a mad chase, Gold making smart remarks all the while, fueling Whitney's anger and adrenaline. Suddenly, she pounced on top of him.

"Take. It. Back." She growled, lifting Gold a bit with the collar of his shirt.

"Uh…"

* * *

Descending into the clearing, Crystal kept her eyes out for Gold. Seeing a figure laying in the grass, she figured he was sleeping.

'_Tch. Typical Gold.'_

"Gold. What are you-"Crystal froze upon finding not one, but two figures lying on the grass.

There lay Gold, underneath Whitney who was straddling him, his collar in hand, both of them panting heavily. The two suddenly took notice of her.

Gold hastily pushed Whitney off of him.

"Crys! It's not what it looks like!"

"Crystal! Gold's telling the truth, he would never-"

"Shut up. Both of you." She gave the both of them a leveled stare. "Xatee, let's go home."

"Crys wait!"

Crystal immediately took off with her Xatu, leaving a cursing Gold and a guilty looking Whitney.

"Look, Gold I'm really sorry."

Gold gave her a sad smile. "It's okay Whitney, it wasn't your fault. Talk to you later, okay? Sorry to cut our meeting short."

"Go ahead, Gold. Don't keep her waiting."

Gold nodded and quickly took off with Togetaro. "Let's go to Violet City, buddy."

* * *

'_H-how could he do that? I-I thought he…'_ Crystal shook her head, wiping away her tears. _'Whatever. If he wants to be with her, then fine. Who am I to stop him? It's not like we're dating, anyway.'_

Quickly opening the door to her house, she slammed it shut and locked it, sliding her back down the hardwood surface.

Suddenly, there were a series of knocks at the door, along with some sounds of the doorknob clicking.

Crystal sobbed harder.

* * *

Hearing Crystal's muffled cries from the other side of the door twisted his heart.

"Crys!" he shouts, pounding on the door! "Hear me out, come on!"

"J-just leave me alone Gold! Go back to Whitney!"

"No! I promised to meet up with _you _remember?"

"Shut up, Gold! I don't want to hear it!"

"Can you just let me explain?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she screeched. And in that moment, Gold's heart broke into pieces.

"Crys! Please! Just listen to me! Let me explain! ..._Please._" Gold begs, and upon getting no answer but the gradually increasing sobs of Crystal, he slams his fist onto the hardwood and slumps down against it.

* * *

That night, Violet City's streets were filled with the heart-wrenching cries of two brokenhearted teenagers.


	3. 10: Great

_**A/N: And another oneshot for Sapph-Crystal!**_  
***Edited**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon._

* * *

_10: Great_

"Because I'm just that awesome, Crys! Don't you know that by now?"

* * *

Waking up to the sound of his alarm clock instead of the familiar rowdiness of his Pokémon in the morning, Gold quickly shoved his shaking Poke Ball shaped clock off of his bedside table. Cursing as it rolled away instead of breaking like he intended, he got up and shut it off, wondering why he even set the alarm in the first place. Suddenly, he was shaken out of his thoughts by Togetaro, who decided to tackle him to the ground.

"Whoa! What's up, buddy?"

The Togekiss simply flew out of his room, leaving Gold to follow him to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Gold!" his mother greeted, setting his breakfast on his table.

"Mornin' mom." He muttered, plopping down onto his seat.

"You look tired. What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

Gold blinked his eyes sleepily at his mother's question. "…What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning, which leads me back to my question. What are you doing up so early?"

"I don't even know!" Gold whined, resting his head on the table. "What's the date, mom?"

"Hmm…Let's see…" she said walking over to the calendar. "It's April 30, sweetie."

"April…30…?"

His mom could practically see the cogs in her son's head moving.

Gold's eyes widened. "Gotta go mom! Love you, bye!" he yelled as he rushed out the door.

"Gold! Your breakfast!"

* * *

Gold walked out of Professor Elm's lab, dejected. It seemed that Crystal was in Kanto today. Digging through his bag, he groaned remembering that he left Togetaro with his mom to help around the house.

'_Guess I have no choice…'_

"We're gonna fly over to Kanto today!" he said, bringing his Mantaro and his multiple Remoraid out. "Are you guys up for it?"

His question was met with blank stares from all of his Pokémon.

"Aww! Come on guys! I know it's far, but I promise we can take breaks!" Gold pleaded.

The Pokémon wordlessly positioned themselves in front of Gold.

"I knew you guys would come around!" he grinned. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

And on that day, people from both Johto and Kanto reported sightings of a boy flying on a Remoraid powered Mantine, drenching people with Water Gun.

* * *

Gold let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the familiar buildings of Pallet.

'_My arms are sore…'_ he thought with a pout.

Quickly dropping down into the clearing next to the lab, Gold returned his Pokémon. Peering into the lab, he frowned a bit, seeing Crystal so engrossed with her work.

He obviously needed to do something about this.

* * *

After scavenging the city for a bakery with no luck, Gold quickly made his way over to Red's house.

"Hello?" Gold called, opening the door. "Senior Red, are you here?"

"Sorry, dear, Red's not here." Red's mom said, coming down the stairs. "Perhaps I could help you out?"

After coming to Pallet Town so often, Gold was a regular occurrence at Red's household.

"That'd be awesome!" Gold said. "Could you help me make a cake?" he asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Of course! Follow me."

Red's mother would regret that moment for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Beat the butter? I'm supposed to _fight_ it?"

"Well, _that_ obviously wasn't sugar…"

"Chocolate…Chocolate…Will this baking chocolate do?"

"WHAT THE HELL? I thought chocolate was supposed to be sweet! Guess I should add more sugar…"

"Okay…Add three…EGGS? THAT IS SICK. GET THIS BATTER AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

After a good four hours, the duo finally managed to make a presentable cake. Quickly making his way back to the lab, Gold proudly barged in through the front doors.

"Hey Crys!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here? It's your birthday!"

"…Already?"

Gold reeled back in shock, almost dropping the cake. "Whoa. I knew you were super serious, but this is taking it to a whole new level. Why don't you relax?"

"Just let me finish this paper. I'm almost finished."

"No way!" Gold protested, setting the cake down in front of Crystal. "How about we have some cake and we go out and have some fun?"

"No."

"Aww come on! Don't be such a party pooper! And it's _your _party that you're ruining, by the way."

"Party?" Crystal said skeptically skeptically.

"Yeah! We're throwing a party for you!"

"Senior Blue organized it, I suppose."

"You really have that little faith in me?" Gold said, holding a hand against his heart.

"So you're telling me that _you _organized it?" she said with disbelief.

"Yep."

"What next? You made that cake?"

"As a matter of fact, I _did_."

"Really, now?" Crystal challenged.

"Yeah."

"Well if you did, then I'll just have to have a slice and see, now won't I?"

"Go ahead!"

Crystal quickly cut herself a small piece and placed it on a plate using the utensils that Gold had provided.

"…"

"And?" Gold prompted.

"It's delicious."

"Ha! See? I'm _amazing_."

"How did you do this for all of me? _Why_ did you do this for all of me?"

"Because I'm just that awesome, Crys! Don't you know that by now?"

"Yeah, sure." She said, rolling her eyes.

"But seriously, Crys. You're my friend. Is it really that bad for me to do something like this?"

"No, I guess not."

"Then come on! You don't want to be late for your own party, now do you?" Gold said, grabbing Crystal and racing out the door.

* * *

"Now miss, are you _absolutely sure_ you saw a boy with a Mantine flying his way towards Pallet?" Falkner asked.

"Yes! I swear, he was right over-"

"GOLD! PUT ME DOWN!"

The two looked up to see Gold sitting down on a billiard cue held by Remoraid attached to Mantaro, with Crystal in his arms. The Remoraid propelled the Mantine, simultaneously drenching innocent passersby below.

Falkner shook his head.

"I don't get paid enough for this job."


	4. 12: Pop

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I got sucked into the Naruto fandom. :P I would elaborate, but this is a Pokémon story. Are any of you guys Naruto fans as well?**

**Request List (in order, according to when it was requested): 16, 20, 23, 25, 27, 34, 44, 3, 50, 14, 39, 29, 35, 37, 43.**

**Wow. O.O I didn't expect so many requests! Hope that this is up to your expectations, Sapph-Crystal!**

* * *

_12: Pop_

_"MY EYES!" Crystal screamed, immediately covering the aforementioned part of her body upon entering her house and witnessing Gold popping to some fast rap song._

* * *

Crystal sighed. Another long day.

She had Xatee teleport her back and forth to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn's labs due to some communication problem. _And_ she handled all of the work while simultaneously watching over the kids at Earl's Academy. She couldn't leave the Pokémon to do it themselves!

Plus, every time she teleported to each region, she would encounter another Dex Holder. While that itself wasn't stressful, the fact that they all seemed to be keeping something from her was.

She was just glad that she was almost home. She calmly walked through the streetlight-lit streets of Violet City at 10 PM. As Crystal approached her house, however, she was surprised to see the kitchen lights on. She always turns the lights off when she leaves.

'_Mom…?'_

Walking up to the front porch, Crystal's Poke Gear suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Crys~"

"Mom?!"

"Yep, that's right! Just calling to tell you I'll be coming home tomorrow morning! I'm on an adventure! ~"

"Eh…That's great, mom." Crystal replied, staring suspiciously in the direction of the kitchen. "Have fun. I gotta go, okay mom? We can talk about your adventure in the morning."

"Bye honey!"

Crystal clicked her Poke Gear off with a sigh. Sometimes, her mother was a bit over the top. An adventure? Seriously?

Shaking her head, Crystal got herself to focus on the situation at hand. There was still a stranger in her house, after all. Reaching into her pack, she mentally berated herself for dropping off her Pokémon back home before doing some last-minute paperwork at Hoenn. They were all probably asleep!

Looking around, Crystal noticed a crowbar leaning against the stairs of her front porch. She quietly made her way to the back of her house, heart pounding. However, just as she approached the back door, crowbar in hand, she heard someone singing along to some music.

With a jolt of realization, Crystal remembered that the only Dex Holder she hadn't seen the whole day was Gold.

Her fists clenched in irritation.

'_That idiot…'_

And with that, she kicked the door open.

"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment. You own it never let it go-"

"MY EYES!" Crystal shouted, shielding them from the horror that is Gold.

"What's wrong, Crys?" Gold shouted over the rap music.

"What's wrong is that you're wearing a wife beater and baggy shorts like some hooligan," She said, gesturing at his attire. "While rapping and doing some poor excuse of dancing in my house, at this godforsaken hour!"

Gold stared at her for a few moments.

"…So you don't like my popping?"

* * *

**A/N: I realize this is short, but it's pretty hard to elaborate on this… I also realize I haven't been responding to you guys. So please don't react too badly when you see a random PM from me. Ehehe…**


End file.
